In order to monitor information about the inside of a tire, such as an internal pressure and a temperature, there has been heretofore performed installation of various electronic components in an air chamber of the tire. These electronic components are generally attached to an inner surface of the tire or an outer peripheral surface of a rim, or buried in the inside of the tire (for example, see Japanese patent application Kokai publication Nos. Hei 11(1999)-278021 and 2000-168322).
However, if an electronic component for detecting information about the inside of a tire is installed in a state where the electronic component adheres closely to the tire or a wheel, heat produced by the tire and a braking device is easily transmitted to the electronic component, and accordingly, it is difficult to use electronic components having a low heat resistance. Moreover, in detection of an air pressure, normally, a pressure sensor measures an internal pressure of the tire. Meanwhile, a temperature sensor measures a temperature in an air chamber of the tire, and the internal pressure of the tire is corrected based on the temperature. However, if the temperature sensor is affected by the heat produced by the tire and the braking device, there is not only a problem that an accurate temperature cannot be obtained but also a problem that the internal pressure of the tire, which is corrected based on the temperature, also becomes inaccurate.